Do Jeito Dela
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: Enquanto tenta fazer Keiko dormir, Shiryu reflete sobre a paternidade e o futuro. Side story de "Esperando o Fim".


_Hoje eu estava lá trabalhando, fazendo um negócio chato do cacete, e lembrei que amanhã é aniversário da Keiko-chan! 27 anos! Mas na fic ela ainda está com dez meses e papai Shiryu andou pensando em como vai ser o futuro! É só uma ficzinha chuchuzinha que podia até ser parte do próximo capítulo de Esperando o Fim, mas eu queria postar logo, então postei!_

* * *

 **DO JEITO DELA**

 **Chiisana Hana**

 _"_ _Será difícil entregá-la ao mundo_

 _E manter um pedacinho pra mim_

 _E bem no meio da sua brincadeira_

 _Não poder te proteger_

 _Será difícil_

 _Mas será muito simples_

 _Desde que você brinque_

 _E continue a sorrir_ _"_ _(1)_

Shiryu olha para o relógio. Duas e meia da manhã, mas para Keiko parece que são duas da tarde. A bebê de dez meses estava ativa e brincalhona, mexendo nos cabelos e nos óculos do pai animadamente, enquanto ele morria de sono. Os olhos estavam pesados e ardiam, e a cabeça doía um pouco, consequência do vinho tomado na ceia de Natal.

A animação de Keiko era por conta disso também. Ele e Shunrei fizeram de tudo para que ela dormisse à tarde a fim de que ficasse acordada durante a comemoração. Deu certo, mas agora ela estava custando a pegar no sono. Ele resolveu levá-la para o andar de baixo para deixar que Shunrei descansasse. Embora ele mesmo estivesse prestes a pedir arrego, ela, que estava grávida, precisava de descanso mais que ele.

Imaginou como será a vida quando o novo bebê chegar. Em dias normais, Keiko já dormia praticamente a noite toda, mas como seria quando o irmão acordasse chorando? Com certeza ela acordaria também...

"Melhor não me preocupar com isso agora", pensou Shiryu e sentou-se no chão da sala com a filha. Procurou na caixa de brinquedos um que não fosse barulhento e deu a ela um ursinho que foi presente do avô.

"Aquele babão", pensou e sorriu, sentindo-se pleno de gratidão por ele existir e fazer parte da sua vida. Dohko foi um Mestre rígido, mas sempre o tratou como um filho, e criou Shunrei com o mesmo sentimento, embora ela fosse parte de sua missão, por isso, era natural que ele amasse Keiko. Mais que isso. Ele salvou a vida dela. Salvou as vidas das duas. Não estariam aqui se não fosse por ele. E de repente, Shiryu flagrou-se pensando em como estaria se elas tivessem morrido naquele dia em Tinos.

"Largado em alguma sarjeta...", constatou, imaginando-se bêbado, sujo, com a barba grande e o cabelo emaranhado, sem pentear há muitas semanas. Riu da própria imagem criada pela sua mente, mas a verdade é que, tirando a bebida e a sarjeta, era provável que estivesse desse jeito mesmo.

Shunrei era parte de sua vida desde que ele chegou à China, iluminando seus dias com seus sorrisos infantis, porque, apesar de tudo, ela conseguiu ser criança enquanto ele fora forçado a crescer rápido demais. Mais tarde, quando o amor floresceu, ela passou a ser a rocha que o sustentava. Desmoronaria sem ela...

E Keiko… o fruto desse amor. Ele ainda ficava maravilhado ao pensar em como era mágico que um pouco dele e um pouco dela fizessem algo tão perfeito quanto sua doce garotinha, que mesmo tendo nascido tão antes do tempo, se desenvolvia como um bebê normal. Desejava com tanta força que ela continuasse assim, que crescesse saudável, que fosse uma criança abençoada, como dizia o nome dela, e, mais tarde, se tornasse uma mulher feliz.

"Antes disso, você vai ser uma adolescente...", ele pensou, rindo e tentando imaginar sua pequena nessa fase tão difícil. Visualizou-a como uma versão moderninha da mãe, com o mesmo sorriso franco mas com os olhos claros dele, usando um uniforme tradicional de escola japonesa, embora morassem na Grécia. Talvez um dia voltassem para lá, talvez não... A Keiko do futuro era uma boa garota, educada e estudiosa, mas certo dia entraria em casa e dispararia um "pai, tô namorando" e Shiryu ficaria prestes a um ataque de nervos.

"Ai, meu Deus...", ele pensou. "Quando essa hora chegar eu vou querer morrer… Um moleque onanista(2) colocando as mãos na minha filhinha? As mãos e, ainda, pior, aquela outra coisa? Como é que um pai se prepara para isso, meu Deus? A minha princesinha…"

Alheia aos pensamentos do pai, Keiko jogou o ursinho longe e engatinhou até a caixa de brinquedos. Escolheu justamente um tecladinho barulhento que foi presente do tio Seiya.

– Esse agora não, meu amor – Shiryu disse a ela, pegando o brinquedo e recolocando na caixa. Keiko não gostou e fez uma carinha de choro quase irresistível, mas Shiryu se manteve firme. Deu a ela uma boneca de pano, que também foi jogada longe. Antes que a menina abrisse o berreiro, ele saiu de casa com ela, tentando evitar que a gritaria acordasse Shunrei.

– Você precisa aprender que as coisas têm hora e lugar para serem feitas... – ele disse, gentilmente, tentando acalmar a menina, enquanto caminhava em frente à casa. – Vamos, não fique chateada. Amanhã você vai brincar com o tecladinho.

Ela continuava com o bico de choro, mas não passou disso, não abriu o berreiro.

– Como seu pai, agora e pelo resto da vida, é só isso que eu posso fazer: educá-la, orientá-la, mostrar o caminho, e você vai segui-lo do seu jeito, com os erros e acertos que todos nós cometemos.

No balanço suave do caminhar de Shiryu, Keiko encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e agarrou uma mecha do cabelo.

– Agora bateu o soninho, né? – ele perguntou. Começou a cantar baixinho uma velha canção de ninar chinesa, até ela adormecer.

– Sei que vai ser inevitável entregá-la ao mundo, só me resta torcer para ele seja gentil com você, meu amor...

Então ele lembrou a Keiko imaginária e sorriu.

– Tudo bem... Vai ficar tudo bem... Que você encontre um rapaz gentil, respeitoso, que a ame docemente, como eu amo sua mãe. Mas ele que se prepare… porque seu pai tem a Excalibur no braço e vai fazer um picadinho de moleque se ele ousar magoá-la.

* * *

(1) A Modo Tuo, Ligabue. A letra da música fala "bel mezzo del tuo girotondo". Girotondo é uma brincadeira de roda, uma ciranda, mas resolvi traduzir apenas como brincadeira... Essa música tem a versão do autor, mas também tem a da cantora Elisa, com um clipe lindo demais da conta, com a filhinha dela, Emma Cecile. Recomendo que vejam!

(2) Punheteiro... Não consegui imaginar o Shiryu falando assim... Acho que ele seria mais polido e diria onan


End file.
